the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyna Woodwhisper
OVERVIEW Race: Wood Elf Ranger(1)/PsyWar(1)/Ranger(4)/Monk(2)/PsyWar(2)/Ranger(9) Ranger(15)/PsyWar(3)/Monk(2) One could conceivably drop the monk levels for 2 more ranger levels, to get HiPS. ABILITY SCORES Point-Buy 25: Str: 13 (+1 at lvl 4) Dex: 16 (+1 at lvl 8, 12, 16, 20) Con: 12 Int: 10 Wis: 12 Cha: 8 Stats should look like: Str: 24 (16 base, +2 race, +6 item) (Secondary stat) Dex: 26 (20 base, +2 race, +4 item) (Primary stat) Con: 12+ (12 base, -2 race, +2 item) (Tertiary stat) Int: 8 (10 base, -2 race) Wis: 12? (PCGen and my original file disagree on this... 12 or 14 is plenty though) Cha: Dump this. You don't need it. Priority: DEX (end at 22 before items), STR, CON, WIS, INT, CHA FEATS 1st level: Point Blank Shot 2nd level(psywar): Psionic Shot 3rd level: Precise Shot 4th level(ranger): Rapid Shot 6th level: Fell Shot 7th level(monk): Stunning Fist * 8th level(monk): Combat Reflexes * 9th level(psywar): Psionic Meditation 9th level: Return Shot * 11th level(ranger): Manyshot 12th level: Greater Manyshot * 15th level: Psycrystal Affinity * 16th level(ranger): Imp. Precise Shot 18th level: Psycrystal Containment * Feats marked with * are not critical to the build. SKILLS The only skill you should worry about is Concentration. Hide, Move Silently, and Tumble make great places to put your extra points though. CLASS/RACIAL ABILITIES +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. AC Bonus (Ex) An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. Animal Companion (Ex) Archery Combat Style Base Power Points (3) Bonus Power Points (3) Camouflage (Ex) Evasion (Ex) Fast Movement (Ex) Favored Enemy (?) x4 Favored Enemy (Bonus) x3 Flurry of Blows (Ex) Immunity to magic sleep effects. Stunning Fist 6/day (DC 22) Swift Tracker (Ex) Total Power Points (6) Wild Empathy (Ex) +14 (+10 on Magical Beasts) Woodland Stride (Ex) INVENTORY ------------------------- Equipment ------------------------ Name QTY LBS Amulet of Natural Armor +5 1 0lbs Belt of Giant Strength +6 1 1lbs Boots of Landing 1 1lbs Bracers of Archery (Lesser) 1 1lbs Cloak of Resistance +5 1 1lbs Crystal Mask (Mindarmor) 1 0lbs Flurry of Blows 1 0lbs Special: Flurry of Blows can not be used when armored Gloves of Dexterity +4 1 0lbs Ioun Stone (Dull Grey) 20 0lbs Special: Provides 1 psionic power point then disintegrates. Ioun Stone (Dusty Rose) 1 0lbs Ioun Stone (Pale Blue) 1 0lbs Ioun Stone (Pink) 1 0lbs Manual of Gainful Exercise +3 1 5lbs Outfit (Monk's) 1 2lbs Padded +5 (Gleaming/Acid Resistance/Cold Resistance/Sonic Resistance/Shadow (Improved)/Silent moves (Improved)) 1 10lbs Special: absorbs 10 points of Acid damage per attack, absorbs 10 points of Cold damage per attack, flashes and gleams give wearer a 'fuzzy' appearance granting concealment, +10 competence bonus to wearer's Hide checks, +10 competence bonus to wearer's Move Silent checks, absorbs 10 points of Sonic damage per attack Ring (Protection +5) 1 0lbs Efficient Quiver (2 lbs.) Arrow (Adamantine) 10 1lbs Special: Ignore 20 hardness Arrow (Alchemical Silver) 10 1lbs Special: 10hp/inch and 8 hardness Arrow (Cold Iron) 10 1lbs Special: 30hp/inch and 10 hardness Arrows (20) 1 3lbs Arrow 10 1lbs Longbow +5 (Composite/Collision/Flaming/Frost/Shock/+7) (3 lbs.) Shield +5 (Heavy/Wood/Animated/Arrow Deflection/Heartening) (Really important stuff bolded) COMBAT AC: 42 Main, 34 Flat Footed, 24 Touch (10 base + 6 armor + 7 shield + 8 DEX + 5 nat armor + 6 misc) Attack: Use manyshot to fire 4 arrows at once, and expend your psionic focus to engage fell shot on the single attack roll you make with manyshot. Et Voila, a single touch attacker every round (be sure to meditate to regain Psionic Focus!), doing 4 x (d8 + 3d6 + 18 = ~30) per round! Category:Wood elves Category:Rangers Category:Monks Category:Psychic warriors